Reviving iCarly (iRevive iCarly)
by jujusites
Summary: This is about the adventures of the Kids from the Original iCarly Gang, will the successfully revive iCarly or will they fail. This is a sequel to "About a Son" By Subject87. This sequel is made by me, Subject87 will have their own sequel soon too. Genre and rating may change I have not decided the whole plot yet.


iPlan a show

_I don't own iCarly_

_this is a squeal version of _

_Subject87's fanfiction "About a Son"_

_All characters belong to Viacom or Subject87_

_I may add my own characters in. _

_Please check out Subject87's squeal when _

_it gets published on here._

_Sequels are not planed together and are separate_

_from each other. Sequel of story used with permission _

_in Accordance with TOS of _

"Sorry about your Dad, my mom explained the story to me." Said Carly Puckett.

"Yeah, I just found out the real story a few weeks ago myself" Said Freddie Benson Jr.

"Well, we need to get over to Miranda's so we can start working on iCarly." said Carly

The two teens decided to walk over to Bushwell Plaza, they are lucky their parents had kept everything from the old iCarly they only needed to make a few modifications to make everything up to current technology standards. They found out that the domain-name was never sold and still in Spencers possession, so they were able to do their show on their own terms without having to deal with anyone else of course they still needed server space they found a old laptop with server credentials for the old site so they used those till Kurt was able to get themselves a personal server. Kurt and Freddie Jr. were good at computers so they would be able to set it up and have everything transferred to the new server.

"Is there anything I can help with" Asked Miranda eagerly.

"No" Said Freddie

"Yes" Said Carly

"I don't want anything set on fire if you help." Said Freddie

"Yeah, that would be bad seeing as my dad is still on the no go list" Said Miranda.

"Why is that?" asked Freddie

"I'm surprised your mom didn't tell you the Fire dept. had enough of coming to put out our fires when she was around our age." Said Miranda.

"Really, I didn't know they could do that" said Freddie

"Well dad didn't go to law school long enough to find all the laws I believe I heard he only went for 72 hours." Said Miranda.

"Okay, lets get this show on the road starting rehearsal in 4, 3. 2" said Kurt

"And welcome to the new and improved iCarly." Carly and Freddie say in Unison

"Our parent use to run this show when they were our age so we decided to continue the legacy, to bad Freddies dad isn't around to see this he died before he Freddie was born." Said Carly.

"Hey, why did you bring that up, Carly" Said Freddie

"Because the world needed to know, but at least there is one thing you don't have to worry about since you dad is dead and that would be your crazy Grandma Marissa" Said Carly

"True, but still mean to bring up." said Freddie

"Well, now lets get onto our new skit called Great Recipes, We will be making Spaghetti Tacos, these are no ordinary ones either we added some special stuff to the sauce and will have Spencer, and Miranda taste test them." Said Carly.

"Come on out and eat these Spaghetti Tacos, Spencer and Miranda!" Said Carly.

"If you read the text and the bottom of your computer screen you will see our evil recipe for Spaghetti Tacos" said Freddie

"Ahhh! Hot, what did you put in these." Said Spencer.

"Oh the usual, spaghetti sauce, a bottle of hot sauce, meat." Said Carly

"Wait HOT SAUCE!" Said Miranda

"Yes" Said Freddie

"But, that's not in the original recipe" Said Spencer

Spencer and Miranda decided to go and get some warm milk to drink to get rid of the hotness of the Spaghetti tacos they just ate. Carly and Freddie then went to the camera and started to do the closing segment when they heard "Random Dancing!" and lights and everything were flashing.

"And that will conclude this weeks episode of iCarly tune in next week to see our new improvements!" Said Carly

"Or maybe not" said Freddie

"But seriously come back next week to see our new and improved show" Said Carly

"till then Stay in school, do your homework and listen to you local hobo" Said Freddie

"And rehearsal is clear" Said Kurt.

"Great rehearsal, but did we really have to use the real Spaghetti Tacos recipe that was spicey!" Said Carly

"Yeah, that way we know their reactions ahead of time and they will be prepared for the taste." Said Freddie

_**A/N: **Okay this is my first iCarly fanfiction, I am working on a few others and am talking to the author of the original series of "About a Son" so loose ends will be tied up, that were not in the original, these tied up lose ends may be the same in the stories but explained differently as we are separate authors. But a special thanks goes out to Subject87 for allowing me to do this and putting the idea into my head. I get ideas from reading fanfictions. In the future chapters will be longer. _


End file.
